


Yeah

by destroyablack



Series: Samifer Week 2013 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Samifer Week 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyablack/pseuds/destroyablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never had thought that with 7 billion people in this world he would fall for the Devil. And fall really deep – like thousands of meters on the cliff. For Samifer Week 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah

He never had thought that with 7 billion people in this world he would fall for the Devil. And fall really deep – like thousands of meters on the cliff. It was hard enough fall for someone who wasn’t human – he knew that because he had saw very much of Dean and Castiel relationship, thank you.

But when he found himself being embraced by Lucifer’s arms, or looking for the warmth of the angel’s body in the middle of night – with no intention but to be with _him_ ; or cuddling each other; kisses in the morning, hands and fingers wrapped along the day. He knew that maybe wasn’t right - and well, God knows how much he had passed through to be with the archangel, and he would do all that again -, but somehow it was the _right_ for him. Honestly, you can’t expect that a boy who has demon blood and a violent past to be with a random person, right?

And he knew for sure that he loved Lucifer. With all his heart. And his mind. It was sick? Yeah, it was. Sometimes they would punch each other ‘til death, because that rage was still there, covered by all the passion and love and anxiety for having their lips together once again.

They _understood_. Understood that their relationship was the right for them. And even Dean screaming to Sam and 'for God’s sake you are with Satan!', they wouldn’t give up. Lucifer hadn’t gave up until Sam had said his _yes_ to him, and they wouldn’t gave up until the world said  _yes_ to them.

(Because they already had, a lot and a lot of yesses.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked c: please, leave kudos if you do so I'll know if I'm getting better and etc.  
> (Sorry if there is any mistake, you know, not first language and all).


End file.
